


Second String

by 1001cranes



Series: Second String 'Verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001cranes/pseuds/1001cranes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Puck's bad at any of the stuff he does, you know. Its just like that saying -- even if you're great, there's always someone <i>better</i>? Puck proves the rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second String

Puck’s used to not getting what he wants. He’s second-string quarterback after Finn, his girlfriend left him for someone with a higher future earning potential, and when he finally accepts the inevitable and joins Glee he's lucky to get a measure or two to himself, much less a solo -- hell, even a duet. It's not that he's bad at any of those things, you know. Its just like that saying -- even if you're great, there's always someone _better_? Puck proves the rule.

He’s not dumb, though. Maybe not school-smart, the smart that gets you A-pluses and good SAT scores, but he knows an opportunity when he sees one. He’s… enterprising. Yeah. And let's face it, Kurt makes it _easy_. The way he looks at Finn, the way Mercedes touches his arm every time Rachel and Finn do their "hot male lead and the stunning young ingenue" thing. He might as well have taken out a fucking billboard.

It’s not hard to create an opportunity, just by lagging a little behind after Glee practice while everyone else scrambles for the door. Santana and Quinn book as soon as possible, Tina and Mercedes wheel Artie out, and Rachel generally talks Schue’s ear off while Finn looks on bemusedly. Kurt is usually the last to leave - rebuttoning his coat, arranging his scarf just so, placing the sheets of music in between his books so they won’t wrinkle.

“Hummel,” Puck sing-songs, and Kurt briefly pauses knotting his scarf.

“Puckerman. To what do I owe this particular pleasure?”

Hummel’s got guts, Puck can give him that. Though possibly more guts than brains. Finn might have put a stop to the garbage dumping a few weeks ago, but that doesn’t really exclude a full-on gay bashing. Particularly when there’s no one else in the auditorium.

"I know you're stuck on Finn," he says, and Kurt's face changes from stony indifference to sheer terror. "But he's stuck on Rachel," Puck continues, like he's oblivious. He sticks his fists into his jersey and flashes his good ole boy smile. "Like, really stuck, believe me. I've never seen him like this. Even Quinn's given up that particular fight, and when the head cheerleader gives up the ghost, the rest of us don’t stand a chance."

"So you're, what?" Kurt asks, hardening his face and pulling on the edge of his sweater. "Warning me off your _bro_?"

The way Kurt's lips curve around the word "bro" is simultaneously hilarious and... well, hot. Puck grins, sharp white teeth and crinkled dark eyes, looking just as mischievous as his namesake.

"Not exactly," he explains, and swoops down.

Kurt makes a squeaking noise when Puck’s mouth settles on his, but his hands come up way too late to stop it. They settle on Puck’s chest, dig in a little when Puck manages to slide his tongue just over the inside of Kurt’s lip. Just a second, maybe two, and Puck backs off. Licks his lips, and tastes something waxy. Chapstick. Lip gloss? _Nice_.

Kurt looks pretty much gobsmacked, and Puck shrugs. "Just giving you some options," he says, and walks away without looking back. If it plays, it plays, and if it doesn't... well, Puck didn't lose anything, did he?

So, no, Puck doesn’t always get what he wants. But sometimes he gets more than other people, and that's good enough.


End file.
